


Missing Out

by AshynnaStarlight, ThatAnonymousChocolate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, One-Sided Attraction, Slight mention of iris and other chocobros but for like a few seconds, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnonymousChocolate/pseuds/ThatAnonymousChocolate
Summary: You've always admired Gladio ever since you both were kids but you've never told him how you felt seeing as he seemed interested in all girls other than you but little did you know you had an admirer of your own. Will your heart lead you to someone new or would your heart forever belong to Gladio...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank Ashyanna for the help on this or i would be forever stuck on a certain part and never finish it lol i hope you like it.  
> Btw Gladdy is 21 and Reader is 20.
> 
> Also i really hope i got our lovely papa Amicitia's personality right I'm so sorry if he seems too oc

You hung out with the boys at Noct's place all day you were all going to go your separate ways but all them refused to let you take public transportation home so late at night. Gladio offered to let you stay the night at his house, you were going to decline even though you really wanted to go to be closer to Gladio, you didn't want to intrude. Ignis sighs and agrees with him despite Gladio's reputation with women he'd prefer you stay at the Amicitia household until morning seeing as you lived on the other half of Insomnia. "I'll go as long as you dad doesn't mind, I don't want to cause trouble or anything."  
"It's fine babe after all we've been friends since we could walk, besides I'm sure he and Iris miss you anyway it's been a while." He smirks. You face heats up at that, Babe? That's a first... You think to yourself. "Well if you say so big guy." Sending a soft smile his way. You both arrive to his place greeted by an over excited Iris who hasn't seen you in long time.

  
You and Iris were catching up and Gladio would sometimes pick on Iris interrupting her. You laughed at Iris and Gladio's playful banter but you three were pretty loud which must have made Mr. Amicitia come down and see what all the noise was about. Ever since you met Gladio you were always intimidated by his father but now you felt somewhat nervous, he stood there at the bottom of the stairs in only pajama pants, his broad scar cover chest there in all its glory.

"Hello (Name) It's been a long time dear how have you been?" The way he says your name in such a smooth voice....you can't help but blush suddenly becoming shy. Now i see where Gladio gets his looks from, you think as you try to look anywhere but at Clarus' exposed chest. "I've b-been busy you know? Working and what not..." you can't help but stutter out. "Dad seriously put a shirt on! It's already bad enough Gladdy walks around like that!" Iris huffs. Clarus' gaze lingers on you a bit longer before he chuckles "I'm sorry I didn't even expect there to be guest so late at night."

  
Feeling his gaze burn into you making you feel.... uneasy?, you look Clarus in the eyes there was a flash of an emotion but it was soon hidden and then he turns to Gladio. He and Gladio give each other this look, you sense slight tension in the air. "Sorry dad just didn't want (Name) to go home by herself so late at night thought it'd be better if she stayed here till tomorrow." Gladio sighs. "Aww only till tomorrow? Can't she stay the whole weekend dad? Pleaseeeeee?" Iris says give her father the best puppy eyes she can. You fail to keep in a laugh at this and unknown to you Clarus stares at you with a warm loving gaze "Alright but you all can spend time together tomorrow it's late." He says. "The old man is right plus I'm exhausted having to deal with shortcake over here." Gladio chuckles messing up your hair. "Hey! I'm not little! You're just too tall you oversized tree!" You grumble and pout.

  
A few minutes later you all head to bed and Clarus shows you to a guest bedroom. "If you're cold there are extra blankets in the closet and there's some clothes you can change into in the top dresser drawer." He makes his way out of the room and you whisper a small thank you before he leaves. You immediately go to the dresser and search for some comfortable sleep clothes you find some familiar shirts, ones that Gladio used to wear. Gladio...he's grown so much since then...you thought "well he definitely can't fit these now." You chuckle to yourself. You decide to take a quick shower and change into the large t-shirt and shorts.  
You head downstairs to find Gladio doing pushups. He doesn't seem to notice you so you stay silent and unmoving at the sight of his shirtless form. You notice the way his muscles flex, the sweat the glistens against his skin, the grunting and panting he occasionally let's out.

Your jaw clenches and you feel your core heat up. Astrals above what have you done to deserve this torture... you thought. You stop to try and remember what you even came downstairs for but immediately drops it and goes back upstairs to your room to get some sleep.  
As you try and get comfortable but the images of Gladio seem to appear. You wonder what his hands would feel like against your skin running up and down your thighs. You lift up your shirt and slide your shorts down, one hand sliding down to your folds and the other begins ro play with one of your breast. “Gladio~” you moan.

Your fingers dipping into you entrance, you thumb brushing up against your clit. You imagine the way his facial hair would feel brushing up against you neck, chest and thighs. Thinking about his big hands cupping your breast and smacking your ass. You sigh in frustration, your fingers not long enough to get the right spots. You were too caught up in trying to pleasure yourself you hadn't noticed the door crack open. You play with your entrance and your clit more gasping and moaning a little louder than you were before, you were just barely hitting the spot.  
Next thing you know you feel a pair of arms wrapping around your thighs. You begin to panic and sit up at the sudden contact, you get ready to scream but that scream soon turns into a moan as you feel a pair of soft lips begging to suck on your clit. “Wha-aghhh!~” The figure groans at the sound and inserts a finger inside you starting off with a slow pace. You try to grab the figure by the head to push them away but their other hand intertwines with yours, they were huge compared to yours, somewhat soft and warm covered in calluses “G-gladio?...” you gasp out as they give you clit a few licks. They pause and chuckle “Not quite…” he kisses your inner thighs.

Your eyes widen as you recognize the voice “Mr. Amicitia?!” you sit up again.  
You look him in the eyes you notice it is that same look as earlier he had not putting an emotion behind it: lust? Or maybe it was something much deeper than that? “You've grown into a fine young woman (Name) It's a pity Gladiolus is the one in your heart, but perhaps i can change that?” Your mouth open but no words would come out it was all so sudden, but when you finally had something to say he cuts in “If not then indulge in this old man's desires for one night...only if you let me of course.” His husky voice sends shivers down your spine, the heated look he was giving you made your insides burn with need.

It's not as if Mr. Amicitia wasn't attractive because gods above he is, and with a body like that panties would drop instantly but the fact that you're about to fuck your friend and crush’s father was the last thing you expected to happen in your life. But the most shocking thing was that he wasn't interested in you but his father was! You looked at him again seeing lust but with slight love in his eyes. Gladio never looked at me like that… you thought. “Please…” you whisper out hoping he heard you, his eyes widen a bit out of shock as if he was hearing things. “Please Mr. Amicitia please touch me!” you whine His eyes darken and he kisses up your body, his face mere inches away. “You may call me Clarus darling.” he gives a soft smile before giving you a heated passionate kiss. You feel his hands rubbing your thighs and making their way up to your stomach. He pushes his tongue against your lips begging for entrance you happily accept, your tongues brushing against each others.

You feel his clothed erection rubbing against your thigh, your hips buck into his and he groans into the kiss. He breaks the kiss and begins to kiss his way down to your chest and take a nipple in his mouth. Alternating between your breast, biting and suckling, his hand go to work on your clit as he does so. “Fuck! Clarus!” your hips buck up onto his hand. He goes back to what he started earlier but this time more rough and heated he sucks hard on your clit and thrusts two of his thick fingers in your cunt, going a brutal pace. The feeling becoming overwhelming, you arch your back squealing and coming hard. Clarus drinks all your juices as if it was his last meal. You try to sit up but a hand stops you and he's soon face to face with you again. “Shouldn't i return the favor?” your voice hoarse. “We’ll have plenty of that for next time.” he says spreading your legs and stroking his cock. Next time??? Your thoughts interrupted as you get a sight of his glorious cock. Your mouth waters at the 9? Maybe 10 inch piece of thick meat in his hand. That's supposed to go in me?!?! You internally panic you've never had anything that size in you before. Sensing your worries he smiles softly and gives you a sweet kiss “Don't worry you'll be the one to control the pace sweetheart then we can take it from there.” he says laying down then positioning you to straddle him.

His hands on rubbing up and down on your hips and you grab his cock giving it a few pumps lining it up to your entrance. You slowly sink down with a loud gasp, him throwing his head back groaning, his grip on your hips tightening. You start with a steady pace bouncing up and down on his cock. You both gaze into each other’s eyes and you give a mischievous smirk and start to go extremely slow descending down and grinding hard against him. You could tell he's trying to be a gentleman and let you lead but you wanted to see the beast hidden beyond those beautiful blues.  
He clearly could see the game you were playing at and flipped you both over and a gasp escapes your lips. He grinds his cock against your entrance sliding in against your clit and in between your folds slowly. You whimper and wiggle your hips so it can enter you only for him to chuckle and kiss all over your neck grinding even slower. “Tell me what you want princess.” he mumbles into your neck. “Please fuck me i need you…” you gasp out as he grinds on you one last time before he kisses you roughly. He then enters you once more stretching your walls till his cock is completely sheathed within you.

He gives you a moment to adjust before he pounds into showing no mercy. The sounds of skin slapping skin, grunts, moans, and whimpers fill the air as he continues to drill into you. He flips you over again this time your back facing the door and he leans his back against the headboard. He thrust up into you and you rock your hips into rhythm with his. Your moans music to his ears he can't help but want to make you his...only his no one else's. His mind wondered how his kids would react to having a new mother even a new child... A child with you. Something deep within him starts to arise his cock becoming harder only one thing on his mind: Breed her. Those words chanting in his mind over and over, his thrust becoming more rough and sloppy your moans becoming louder and a few gasps and squeals slip out. “Fuck! Daddy please!” that made him lose it completely he grips your hips hard, he fucks into like a wild animal in heat. “Mine! All mine!” he growls before smacking your ass a few times. You're both close he can sense it and he begins to play with your clit. “Come for me my love. Take all my come like a good girl.” he grunts out. You squeal as your cunt tightens around him and you finally hit your release resting your forehead against his shoulder. He thrust hard one last time inside you before he release his load inside your womb. A warm feeling filling you up so much it sends a shiver down your spine. He begins to rubs your stomach and you look down and see a slight bulge. Holy shit that's a lot...You thought. Then you notice his cock is STILL hard inside you which causes your eyes to go wide. He grabs your ass to position outward towards the door and you look back thinking your eyes couldn't get any wider you see Gladio leaning against the door palming his erection through his pants, panting and grunting.

Clarus and Gladio giving each other these heated glares before Clarus speaks, “Pity you didn't make your move sooner son...you're missing out.” he smirks. He then spreads your pussy out while it's still clinging to his cock as if inviting Gladio to join. “Didn't mean to keep you waiting babe.” Gladio says smirking towards you as he begins to undress.

This was gonna be a long night...


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Gladio Appeared !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad if it's shitty and not as good as the first chapter i kinda was working on other stuff like drawings and more fics might post them might not depends on my bravery lol

Missing Out Part 2

 

  “G-gladio?!” you can feel your face turning ten shades of red at the sight of him. Your insides clench around Clarus’ length causing him to groan. You take in the sight if Gladio and his manhood, he's huge like his father but not as long but just as wide. You look back in the direction of Clarus and nuzzle your face on his neck hiding your embarrassment. 

    “Unfortunately because of Gladio’s...interruption we're going to have to make room for him love.” Gladio is soon behind you, the head of his cock poking at your entrance, “This'll be quite the stretch babe… tell me if it's too much.” concern lacing Gladio’s voice. You feel Clarus’ hands caressing your ass and one of Gladio’s hands caressing your back. The head of his cock slowly entering you and he wasn't lying about the stretch either. You squeal in both pain and pleasure as he makes his way deeper, finally pauses when his length is completely inside giving you little time to adjust.

    The feeling of both Clarus and Gladiolus stretching you and Clarus’ hot seed still inside you is making you more wet and needy than before. You clench tightly around the two making them both groan at the feeling. Gladio impatiently begins to thrust his hips, you whimper out of slight pain at the impact and it causes Clarus to glare at him. “Gently Gladio!” Clarus scolds, he then goes to place a kiss atop of your head caressing the back of your head. You can't help but relax at his affection and concern and lean into him. Gladio slows down just a bit not to hurt you or get scolded by Clarus, he then reaches to your front and grasps at you breasts. Pinching and tugging on your nipples cause you to jerk your hips back to meet Gladio's thrust. Your core getting hotter and more wet, the feeling of being in between both of the Amicitia men overwhelming. 

    You soon get accustomed to both their shafts and Clarus finally starts to move in rhythm with you and Gladio’s. “Ah! Clarus! G-gladdy!~” you squeal out as they both hit a sweet spot inside you. You're extremely close you just needed a little push and you go to touch your clit but Clarus grabs your hand and intertwines it with his. “Are you close my love?” he asks panting and all you can do is whimper and nod feeling complete bliss. “Look at you all hot a bothered, taking both of our cocks like a good girl.” he mumbles into your neck. 

    “I'm almost-” before you finish both  Gladio and Clarus pause their assault on your cervix and slowly pull out. You whine and your eyes begin to water. “W-wha?” your mind stuck in a haze. “Shhh my love not yet.” Clarus whispers in your ear, he caresses your face before turning you around to face Gladio. You look up to see Gladio is stroking his cock. Covered in your fluids and his precum. You notice all the veins and how it's pulsating, just the thought of it has your mouth watering. You open your mouth to invite him in and he happily accepts groaning as you slowly slide your tongue along the shaft and avoid the head. Payback you thought and internally high five yourself. The taste of the fluids on his cock is a mixture of sweet and salty, it's addicting and you can't help but want more. You look into his eyes seeing he's giving you a pleading look, as if he's asking… no begging for you to put his cock in your mouth. You smirk at him and begin to leave light kisses on the head of his cock.

     He growls at your teasing and places a hand on the back of your head slightly pushing the tip in your mouth. You sick on the tip teasingly, giving it a few licks around it and you just barely hear the whimper that comes from his mouth. You feel as though he's had enough and decide to take as much of his cock in your mouth as you can. Whatever else you couldn't find in your mouth you wrap your hand around and start pumping it up and down, up and down slowly. You were so focused on pleasing Gladio you completely forgot about the older male behind you. Feeling neglected Clarus soon made his presence known hovering behind you rubbing his hands up and down your sides, hips, and breasts. “Such a good girl taking our cocks so well.” he mumbles into your neck. Leaving a marks on both sides of your neck as if putting a claim on you. A chain reaction happens from Clarus’ touch causing you to moan around Gladio's cock and the vibrations from your moan causes Gladio to moan and he them shoots his load down your throat. He lets out a loud groan and he pushes your head down as he releases his load. Clarus takes the opportunity to slowly push his cock into your entrance, watching you swallow Gladio's seed. 

    As Gladio slides his cock out of your mouth Clarus decides to thrust his hips in a slow but torturous way. You whimper and try moving your hips to meet his but his hands soon around your waist hold you in place. “Please Clarus i need you!” you practically scream. Clarus kisses you and starts to pick up the pace, the sound of skin slapping, moans and grunts. Your insides clench around his cock, you're close but need a little more to reach your end. As if he read your mind he reaches in front of you and rubs your clit. You throw your head back against his shoulder and moan his name out loud.

     He gives a few more hard thrusts, “I love you (Name).” he says before kissing you and you both reach your peaks. Exhausted from the heated session you both separate and catch your breathes. You look beside you both seeing Gladio fast asleep. You chuckle and push some of his hair out his face. Clarus gets up from behind you and heads to the bathroom to get a washcloth, he then approaches you and slightly lays you back to clean you up. You look down at him but he doesn't meet your eye he seemed upset, hurt even?

    You pause realizing what he said earlier and you open up to speak to him, but before you could say anything he finishes up and begins to stand but you put a hand on his cheek urging him to face you. He still wouldn't look you in the eye and that made your heart sting. You decide to plant a soft kiss on his lips, after all actions speak louder than words, and caress his cheek lovingly. You begin to pull away but his hand come up behind your head holding you still as he returns the kiss. “Growing up with Gladio I've always had feelings for him but i always knew he'd never want me in that way, I always thought I'd never be able to get the love I crave to give in return from anyone... until now.” You say smiling at him. “Ever since you became an adult you've caught my eye and ny what a beautiful woman you have become, it always upset me when I'd see the way you'd look at him… and it upset me even more because of the difference in our age. I never thought you'd want an old man like me…” he chuckles dryly. “Well lucky for you i don't mind my man older.” you giggle placing another kiss on his lips. He sighs in relief and gets in the bed beside you and holds you close to his chest. The loving moment gets ruined as Gladio begins to snore extremely loud, Clarus glares at him before he kicks him off the bed. You bite your lip trying everything in your power not to laugh as Gladio is still out like a light. Clarus throws a pillow down there near him and then gets comfortable kissing you on your forehead. “Goodnight my dove.” he says and you both drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised around January or February ;-; I'm sorry I'm such a sinner....

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued i promise it'll be sometime in January or February


End file.
